Will You Go With Me?
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: Do you have that special someone or maybe you're thinking of asking them out to the Spring Formal? These couples will go with each other to it one way or another. Wanna find out how? MikuxMikuo, RinxLen, RuixRei. Also GumixGumo, KaitoxMeiko, NeruxNero. YES I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK I KNOW I DISAPPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET FOR A FEW MONTHS BUT I AM ALIVE. I ALSO KNOW THAT, EVEN THOUGH I AM A WEEK LATE, IT IS BEEN A YEAR SINCE I GOT MY FF ACCOUNT /CLAPS FOR MYSELF/ WELL YEAH. I GUESS TO SLIGHTLY CELEBRATE/APOLOGIZE FOR MY DISAPPEARENCE I AM PUTTING UP A NEW STORY.  
So this is only going to be 3 chapters. I for each pairing. One chapter is going to be an entire story so the 3 pairings are: Rui x Rei, Miku x Mikuo, and Rin x Len. Because why? Because I like those pairings. And no, there's not going to be an incest here. None of the pairings are related to each other. Yeah.. so... Haha... I am sorry for those who follow me/my stories AND I PROMISE THAT WITHIN THIS MONTH I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE 'I Love to Sing!' AND MAYBE "After 10 Years' BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME THAT _IS_ ON HOLD AND IDK WHEN I'LL UPDATE THIS AND OHMYGOD I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE WRITER I DIDN'T MEAN TO DISAPPEAR.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Come on, man!"

"Yeah! Just ask her already! The worst thing that could happen is that she'll say 'no'."

"That's the problem! What if she says 'no' and never talks to me again? O-Or is so disgusted that she'll transfer schools? Or maybe even t-"

"ENOUGH!"

We all shut up. I looked from Gumo and Nero to Kaito. Kaito was the oldest of us, a senior. Right now there was me, Gumo, Nero, and Kaito. There were still another two members of our awesome group. They were just... somewhere else right now.

Doing who-knows-what...

To who-knows-who...

Somewhere...

Yep, nothing new here.

"So when are you going to ask her then Rei? If you don't hurry, someone else with more guts is going to ask Rui to it before you and go with her instead." Gumo told me. I growled at the thought. Yeah that's right, my name is Rei and I like a girl named Rui. Got a problem with it? No? Good for you then.

"Gumo's right you know. Stop thinking it over and just ask her to the Valentine's Formal." Nero told me while typing something on his phone.

"Says the one who pulled two all-nighters just to get the courage to walk up his girlfriend and ask."

He stopped typing abruptly and the phone fell out of his hands. Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded him and I knew I he was going to take out his anger ou on the closest person next to him. In other words, me.

I jumped up and ran out of the room, down the hallway, and grabbed my stuff hanging on Gumo's wall. As I was putting on my shoes I made up an excuse to his mom and sped out the door.

"Be careful on your way back now!" I heard her yell.

"Ok, Mrs. Megpoid! I will!"

I ran to the park nearby and sat on one of the swings. There were a few kids with their moms playing but no one was really paying attention to me. Usually when Nero has these fits, it either has something to do with his girlfriend, Neru, or when he's embarrassed. He tries to play it off as being mad but the guys know when he's mad or embarrassed. I usually come here to wait until he's cooled down. I do feel kind of bad that Gumo and Kaito usually deal with him since the rest of us just run away from it. That's probably how they got the courage to ask their girlfriends out and to the formal. Kaito's going with Meiko, his girlfriend for 2 years now and Gumo's going with Gumi, his girlfriend for about 8 months. Nero finally asked the girl he's always liked to the Valentine's Formal about 3 days ago and he's been really happy since. Three of us down, three to go.

I don't know how I'll ask Rui out to the formal but I want it to be memorable. Something that she'll like and really want to go with me.  
The sun started to go down so I decided to get home. I sent a text to Gumo saying sorry and that I was going home.

After grabbing my stuff and heading towards the subway I passed a small shop. It didn't really stand out much but when I glanced through the window I stopped. There was Rui in there with one of the new freshmans' this year. It was a girl with blonde hair and a large white bow bouncing on her head. They're backs were turned to me so I couldn't see what they were doing. I saw the clerk bow good bye and, without thinking, I hid in an alley.

Once they passed me I went into the shop and went to where I saw them.

It was a small table with Valentine-designed items. Nothing was really interesting or particularly stood out. What where they looking at? I was about to leave when I saw a large stuffed bear. It was brown, holding a large heart saying 'I Love You!' and had a pink ribbon tied around its neck and a wreath of flowers on it's head.

"Would you like it, sir?" I turned to find the same clerk who was talking to Rui and her friend asking me.

"No thank you. The words don't fit with what I want to say anyway."

"We can write what you'd like for an extra $1.50. Would you be interested?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Can you remove the heart and write on the backside of it?"

"Of course! Extra writing is only $1."

Maybe I can ask Rui this way. Worth a shot.

"I'll take one. I'd like to request some writing though, front and back." I pulled out my wallet and handed her a $20 bill. After I got back my change, I wroten down for her what I wanted written on the pillow. "It should be ready by tomorrow. Please come by to pick it up!"

"Ok, I will. Thank you." I told her as I left the store.

This is good. Maybe this will work out after all

* * *

"Thank you for shopping here. Have a good day!"

I heard the lady say as I left the store.

Today I came to pick up the bear that I'm going to give to Rui. On the front of the pillow were the words 'Will you go with me?' and on the back was 'I love you.' I'll admit that I'm a little nervous about giving them to her but I know I have to try. The formal was only 4 days away!

When I got home I put the bear in a clear bag, like the ones you use with flowers, and at the top I tied a red bow decorated with hearts. I hope this is good enough to make her say yes.

When I got up the next morning, I remembered automatically what I was going to do. I grabbed the bear, and carefully put it in a medium sized box with red, orange, and green tissue inside and put he bear in. I closed the box and put a golden bow, like the color of her eyes, on it.

_Ring-Ring_

I heard my phone go off. I checked the caller ID. _Gumo_.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dude! So when are you going to ask her, huh?"

"Actually, I was going to do that today. But-"

"Woah! Really? Good job man! I always knew you would step up to the plate!"

"The problem is, though, I don't know when I'm gonna ask her. I want to talk to her alone."

"Leave that to us! After school go behind the gym. We'll get Rui to meet up with you there. Ok? Ok. Good luck, Romeo!"

"Wait! Gumo I never-"

/_Beep/_

...Great. Now I really can't back out of this. I hope this goes well.

* * *

Will she really come? What if she doesn't? Then what'll I do? This is so frustrating. School just ended and I was making my way behind the gym. In my hands was the box with the bear inside. I couldn't help but worry. What if she says 'no'?

What will I do then?

No. I need to do this. I can't back down now.

When I arrived behind the gym, no one was there yet so I decided to wait behind a tree just in case someone else besides Rui came. I waited for about another minute when she really came. As she looked around I looked at her. Her black hair, large, golden eyes, and a slim figure that looked fragile. I loved everything about her.

"Hello? Is there someone here?" Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts. That's right! I have to go out there and ask her. I have to do it now!

As she turned to leave, I jumped up, startling her. "H-Hey, Rui." I bet you right now my face is soooo red.

"Hi, Rei! So you're the one that Gumo and Nero told me to meet here?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So what's up?"

She's not making this easier for me. The more I looked at her and that adorable smile of hers, I could feel my will slowly crumbling. No. Come on Rei! You can do this!

"So, you know about the Spring Formal, right?"

"Of course. Everyone's talking about it."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Nah, no one asked me. Must be nice to be able to go with someone though." She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky and clasped her hands behind her. That's it. All my willpower crumbled.

"R-Rei? What are you doing?"

"Please, just a little longer. Let me stay like this a little longer." I said into her hair as I tightened my grip on her waist.

"U-um... Ok?" We stood there as I hugged her. I admit, I was really happy she let me hug her. She was so warm and small, I'm sure she could feel my heart racing.

After a while I finally let go and as Rui turned around to look at me I thrust out the box. Her face was also red and she took the box. "Open it." I told her, wanting to see her reaction.

She undid the golden ribbon and opened the top to the box, bringing out the bear. Her eyes widened as she saw the words on the heart and I swear I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. The next thing I know is that I'm the one being hugged. My eyes widened as I felt Rui's arms tighten around my torso as she hugged me. I came to my senses and hugged her back.

"Yes! I'll go with you to the formal Rei!" She laughed. I can't believe it, she said yes! I was so ecstatic that I spun her in the air. We both got dizzy after a while and I put her down and stopped spinning.

"That's not all." I told her. She looked confused for a minute and I removed the pillow and showed her the words on the back of it. "I love you." I told her, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Rei." She told me and she pulled my head down for a kiss. Could things get any better?

* * *

**A/N: This might be crappy but I haven't looked at it for months since I started this story back in, what? March? Sounds about right. So there might be a whole lot of mistakes in here and yeah... So... I wasn't going to post this up until I finished all 3 chapters but stuff happens and this is the only thing I'm good on for now. School sucks and takes up a lot of time and summer wasn't all fun and games either -_- well.. yeah..**

**Please Review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah I know I disappeared again but school kept getting in the way. I'm not even done with the Miku/Mikuo story part yet but because it's turning out longer than I expected I'm going to split it into two chapters. I know it's not fair for the other two couples but... idek. If you have a problem with it then leave I guess. If that came out really mean... I'm slightly sorry.  
****Hope you don't mind that I split this into two.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Hey there. So you heard Rei's story of how he got to ask Rui to the formal. Now, it's my turn to tell you how I got to ask the girl of my dreams out to it now. The name's Mikuo. The girl I want to ask is named Miku. We've been friends since grade school so we've known each other for a long time. At the beginning of middle school I started feeling... different about her. I started noticing things about her that I didn't care for before. The way her hair swished as she walked, how full her lips were, and the way I just want to kiss her. That last thought has appearing a lot lately the more time I spend with her. Thanks to our moms, we're always together.

"Are you awake? Mikuo? Mikuoooooooo~"

My head snapped up at the sound of her voice. Sure enough, there she was in all her glory. Her teal hair, so much like mine, tied into twin ponytails that reached to her ankles, the school uniform showing off her slender figure and legs, and her large teal eyes and smile making her look beautiful as always.

"Not only did you fall asleep but now you're daydreaming the minute you wake up? Are you ok, Mikuo?" She asked worriedly. I looked up and saw her eyes full of concern not to mention that she was leaning in to see if 'I was ok' which I wasn't at the moment. I could feel my face burn red at how close she was getting to my face.

"Hmmm, your face is really red. Do you have a fever?!" She placed a hand on my forehead and I felt myself go redder, if that was possible. Oh God, why do you hate me so? I can only handle so much!

I stood up abruptly. "I-I'll be right back." Rushing out of the classroom all I could hear was the sound of my racing heart. Why does she have to do these things that are fine for her but not me?

I ran to the boys bathroom and leaned against the wall, waiting for my heart to slow down. After about a minute I had finally calmed down enough so I headed back to the classroom. The classroom that _she_ was in. Now, just to endure another five hours of this and I'll get to go home. Where she wasn't at. Great. I can do this. Yep, I can do this.

* * *

_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong_

That's it. School's finally over for today! I stretched and yawned in my seat as students bustled around, either getting ready to go home or for after school clubs or just to chat with friends. That reminds me, Neru recently asked out this girl to the formal a couple days ago.

THE FORMAL! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT ASKING MIKU TO IT!

How would she react if I asked her? What if she laughs at me? Or doesn't think I'm serious? Or if some guy already asked her and she's going with him?  
My poor hair was being abused as I scratched my head in frustration. Soon, Miku appeared in front of me and I stopped abusing my poor head.

"Mikuo, are you ok today? You've been acting really strange lately."

Oh believe me, I wasn't acting.

"Nah, just been tired lately. Don't worry about it!" I told her with one of my playful smirks. She seemed to believe it and smiled back at me before walking off with some of her friends. Thank god she left when she did. If she had stayed any longer, my cover would have been blown thanks to that ridiculously adorable smile.

"How's our favorite lover boy doin'?" I felt someone's arm around my shoulder and saw that Gumo, Neru, Kaito, and Rei crowd around my desk.

I shrugged off Gumo's arm from my shoulder. "Shut up, will ya? Besides, it's not like that." Gumo and Kaito rolled their eyes. "_Sure_, whatever you say." Nero was currently on his phone and Rei was looking out a window. Probably day dreaming again about that girl, Rui. "That reminds me. How are things going between you and Rui, Rei? Manage to ask her out to the formal yet?" He looks from the window to me. Then, a smile worms it's way onto his face. A rare sight. "Yeah, I asked her out." He tries to act cool but I can hear the giddiness in his voice. "Well, did she reply yet?" Nero asked. "Yep. She said yes." I stood up. "Good job man! I always knew you could do it." We all patted his back and Kaito decided to treat us to some ice cream after shool today. I should have known.

So, after school, Kaito brought us to his favorite ice cream parlor, Baskin Robins (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else .). Kaito went first and got a large cone with blueberry, strawberry, and vanilla. Gumo went second and asked for a cup with orange sherbet, said it was the closest thing he could get to orange carrots. Nero got a scoop of mango in a cup and Rei got a scoop of plain vanilla on a cone. "What would you like, sir?" The woman behind the counter said. I looked at the selection of flavors and said. "A medium, strawberry kiwi fruit smoothie, please." She started pressing buttons on the cash register and told Kaito the overall price. As he paid for them a girl started working on my smoothie. Her back was turned to me but I thought she looked kind of familiar. When she finished she turned around and gave it to me. I looked up as I grabbed it and met large teal eyes. "Mikuo?" Crap, it's Miku.

I tried to keep my cool. "Hey Miku. You work here?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's one of my part-time jobs." The woman from the counter yelled over "Part-timer! Get back to work!"

"Yes ma'am! I get off at 5. Talk to you later?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah, meet me here once you're done?" We both agreed and I walked back to Kaito, Gumo, Nero, and Rei, the former two had an amused look on their face while the latter two were eating their ice cream. "Looks like Romeo's going to meet Juliet, huh?" I want to slap him so mch right now. "What are you talking about? We just had a quick chat, that's all." I glanced at the clock. 3:30. Just another hour and a half until I can meet up with Miku.

* * *

Once 4:30 came around Gumo, Nero, Kaito, and Rei all left to get home. Now, I was the only one left. I started thinking about different ways to ask Miku to the formal. Should I get her flowers? Nah, too overrated. Chocolates? She isn't that big of a fan. Leeks? I know she likes them but that would kinda be weird to ask her out to the formal with a bouquet of leeks...

I took another glance at the clock, 4:50. Almost time. To pass some time, I pulled out my iPhone and started playing on some apps and writing down ideas on how to ask Miku out to the formal. As 5 o'clock rolled around I saw Miku run over to my table.

"Mikuo! Did you wait here the entire time?" She asked once she arrived. I couldn't help but quietly stare at her. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jean capris. On her wrists were some white bracelets and a silver watch on the other.

To anyone else it would have been a normal outfit but to me, it was one of the most adorable outfits out there. Did I mention that it made me feel like we were on a date together with her in her adorable outfit? Well now you know.

"I didn't have anything else to do. Besides, I don't mind." I told her.

She set her bags down and sat across from me. "You didn't have to! Now I feel bad." I thought she looked cute when she pouted at me, but I didn't say anything. "Don't." I told her, "I stayed because I wanted to. It was my decision, ok?" After a while of deep thought, she nodded. "If you say so."

We talked for a while about this and that. I couldn't find the chance to bring up the dance and after about an hour she had to leave.

"Look at the time now! I got to get home before dinner. Bye Mikuo!" She yelled as she grabbed her bags and left, leaving me all alone and more frustrated than ever. Why couldn't I just ask her?

* * *

I wore down the carpet as I walked around my room. There was only a week left until the formal and I still haven't asked Miku out. I was one of the last guys left without a date. If I don't act tomorrow, I might not have a chance until next Monday to try and ask her.

I continued to try and come up with a plan when I heard my phone ring. When I checked it I found that I had a text from Neru. Why Neru? I looked it over.

_To: Mikuo_  
_From: Neru_  
_Subject: Have u heard?_  
_Hey Mikuo have u herd about Akaito? Theres a rumor that hes going 2 ask out Miku to the formal on monday. I herd from Nero that u want to ask her so u better hurry up if u want her to go with u :)_

...

What?

WHAT?!

Nonononononononononono this can't be happening. This CAN'T be happening.

My head whirled from the news. Akaito's going to ask out Miku? He's going to _ask_ out Miku?! He's going to ask out _Miku_?!  
After collapsing on my bed, I put the back of my hand on my forehead. Now, the closest time I can ask Miku out is this weekend. Oh life, why do you hate me?

Maybe I can ask her to go on a date with me and ask her then. Or maybe I can just go to her house and ask her. But I don't know where she lives. Maybe Neru knows! I'll ask her.

_To: Neru_  
_From: Mikuo_  
_Subject: Re: Have u heard?_  
_Do u know where Miku lives? If yea then tell me... Pls?_

As I waited for her reply ideas on how to ask out Miku spun in my head. How would I ask? When would I go? Why is this happening?

_/Beep/_

A text message. I picked up my iPod and saw that is was actually from Rei.

_To: Mikuo_  
_From: Rei_  
_Subject: U ok?_  
_Herd from Neru about Akaito. R u really fine about this?_

I grit my teeth. Of course I'm not okay with it! _I love Miku!_ I'm not okay with someone else taking her.

_To: Rei_  
_From: Mikuo_  
_Subject: Re: U ok?_  
_Of corse im not ok. I want 2 ask Miku out to the formal but with that person going to ask her, I might not b able 2._

Almost directly after I hit send, I got a message

_From Neru._  
_To: Mikuo_  
_Subject: Re: Re: Have u heard?_  
_She lives on X street in building X. Better hurry tho. Miku usually goes to sleep in an hour. Good luck :)_

That street... is surprisingly close to where I live. Even if we've been friends since we were kids, Miku's parents are always house-jumping to find their 'perfect' house. I don't know why but it's just been like that. That's why when we were kids, we'd always hang out at my house since my parents were perfectly fine with our house.

I texted Neru back real quick saying I owed her one and ran out of my room. "Where do you think you're going young man?!" My mom slightly-yelled at me as I put my shoes on. "I'm just gonna be real quick. I have to go ask someone something." I replied, not looking up from the task at hand. Somehow, she decided not to think about and told me "Just be safe, ok? And don't go out too long." and left. I felt grateful that she didn't ask and got on my bike to ride to Miku's house.

It took about 15 minutes to get there, with me peddling as fast as I could. When I finally got to the right street, I searched around frantically for the building number Neru told me. I finally found it and when I read the name it said 'Hatsune' I breathed a sigh of relief. Getting off my bike I walked up to the door and just kinda... stood there.

Oh my god what time is it? What would Miku think of me if she saw me? Would she talk to me again? God, I must be crazy!

I looked around and saw that it was a nice house. There were potted flowers decorating the perimeter of yard as well as natural wildflowers. A fence that probably led to the back was at the corner of the house. There was also-wait. Stop. You have to focus on the task at hand Mikuo. Take a deep breath and ring the buzzer.

Listening to the voice inside my head I lifted my hand up to the button and the weirdest thing happened. I couldn't move my hand. Haha. Hahaha...  
What am I so scared about? I just have to move my hand an inch. Just an inch. No more than that.

THEN WHY IS IT SO HARD TO DO?

As I was going to bang my head in the ground or something the door opened.

I stood there silently panicking even more (if that was possible) at the thought of being found in front of their door. What frightened me even more was the fact that not just anyone opened the door, but Miku opened the door.

"Mikuo? What are you doing in front of my house? How did you _find_ my house?" She looked really confused and it didn't help that she was tilting her head to the side and looking all cutesy.

"Uhhh... Ummm... How do I say it? I was uh, coming to ask you something. And, uh, I asked Neru since you two are good friends and she's always on her phone and stuff. Yeah. Ahaha. Ahahahaha..." I laughed and scratched the back of my head nervously. _Great. Perfect. Way to go Mikuo. You didn't sound horribly nervous at all._ I mentally beat myself up.

"Really? Soo... What'dya want to ask me then?" She asked smiling and looked up at me.

...

Can you not?

Please Miku.

Just this once in my life, don't act that cute.

Please.

"O-Oh, um, well. D-Do you mind coming with me somewhere t-tomorrow?" I lamely stuttered out. Yep, today is such a great day.  
Placing a finger her cheek she thought about it. "Hmmm... Sure! I don't have anything planned tomorrow. Where and when do you want to meet up?"

... Oh yeah.

"Well, how about I pick you up at 12:30? If you don't mind that is." I quickly added. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Somebody. Anybody. Please kill when this is over.

With a big smile on her face she said, "Sure! Of course I don't mind. Mikuo's a special person to me after all!"

...Screw after all this, somebody kill me now. I'm pretty sure I was a very deep shade of red by now. I could almost _feel_ the heat radiating off my face. "Oh! But should I dress formally or casually? What do you think?" I faltered once more. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER?

"It's fine if you dress casually. Unless _you_ want to go somewhere formal. I don't mind if you do." I told her. She started freaking out. "I couldn't ask you to take me somewhere too formal! That would be too rude of me. You'll pick an awesome place to go, so if you say I should dress casually, then I'll dress casually and wait for you!" She ended smiling warmly at me.

"R-Really? W-Well I'll see you tomorrow then." I quickly shouted and turned around to go home. I didn't know how much she trusted me.

"Ok, I'll be waiting then! Be safe on your way home!" She smiled and waved goodbye at me. Quickly peddling away I replayed what just happened in my head. Wait a minute... DID I REALLY JUST ASK HER OUT ON A DATE?! AND SHE SAID YES?! HOLY SHIT YES.

I couldn't help but smile like the idiot I was the entire ride back.

Ahahahaha... Now what am I supposed to do tomorrow?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... I'll try to update sooner but I have no life for my no-life. That's my motto for everything and idk everyone just accepts it /shrugs/ I want to be a better writer but I don't know what to do. /cries/**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
